The Homeless Huskey
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A little Husky puppy comes into the pound. But she does want to find her perfect person, or a home? What?
1. Chapter 1

It was another nice day at Shelter 17 when Olaf was driving back, the dogs at the pound started barking and Mr. McLeish came out angrily. When Olaf got out he looked really nervous.

"Did you get that stray dog that family reported to us Olaf,"

"Yes I did sir. She's in the back,"

Olaf opened the back door with a quivering hand and untied the leash from the car arm handle. The dog started growling.

Olaf pulled on the leash and a little husky puppy no bigger than the super secret pup club came out. She had a grey coat and pointy ears, and a light blue collar Olaf was holding the leash away from her body.

"Okay. Take it easy. Just relax," Olaf said.

The puppy just stared at him. The dogs looked at each other confused.

"Why are you talking to her like that? What's wrong with her?," McLeish asked confused.

"She can be really aggressive if she needs to. Actually she was reported in an alley, looking for food 3 days in a row, and she didn't have a collar," Olaf said bending down and petting the puppy. The puppy flinched and ducked a little but showed no other signs of resistance.

Mcleish scoffed.

"What? This little pipsqueak?," he said bending down and poking the puppy on top of the head. At first she just closed his eyes and then he opened them and then he started getting annoyed.

"See. this little runt couldn't defend herself if a threat kicked her and fell right in front of her face with a broken leg," Mcleish said smugly.

Then the pup growled and bit Mcleish's pants.

"Ow! Get off!," Mcleish said, getting up and pulling on his pants. The knee section torn and the puppy still had it. Mcleish managed to get it out of the puppy's mouth.

"This one is unadoptable. No one is going to want an aggressive puppy. If she wants to be stuck here so much toss her in with other dogs that have been here for ages. I'm sure she'll feel right at home," Mcleish said walking into his office. Olaf grabbed the puppy's leash and started taking her to the kennel, more like dragged her. The puppy just sat down and protested and growled. Finally Mcleish got her in and took off the leash.

"I'll tell you one thing. As far as cuteness goes, you'll be at the top of the adoption list," Olaf said and walked away whistling, the puppy growled angrily before sitting on the grass, looking depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there kid," someone called out behind the puppy.

The puppy turned around to see the pound puppies.

"Hey get away from me!," the puppy said, backing up against the fence growling angrily.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down sweetie. We're not going to hurt you," Cookie said.

"Ya kid. We're the pound puppies," Lucky said walking towards the puppy.

That turned right and backed away a bit.

"What's your name?,"

The puppy started to warm up, after realizing that these dogs were not threats.

"Um….. Speedster," the puppy said.

"Well Speedster, why don't you follow me?," Lucky said as he led the puppy into headquarters.

"Isn't that kid adorable?,"

"I don't know. Something around her rubs me the wrong way," Squint said.

"Oh come on Squirt. She's a cutie. She was just a bit that's all," Cookies said as the rest the the pound puppies went into head quarters.

Squirt looked suspicious. The puppy had given him a warm feeling in his stomach. He shrugged it off. he didn't feel any different about this puppy. He was sure. he went into head quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the alley outside the Pound Puppies headquarters, a black lab puppy was sniffing around. She was looking for something.

Back in headquarters Speedster was with Lucky.

"So Speedster. What do you want in a perfect person?," Lucky asked.

"A perfect what now?,"

"A perfect person. An owner,"

"An…. owner? Um… This is awkward. I don't think I'm really meant for an owner," Speedster said.

"That's not true kid. I'm sure the Pound Puppies will find you a perfect person in no time,"

One dog looked down at the two from the surface.

'Hey Lucky, you might want to come see this," he said.

"Coming," Lucky said.

The two walked out, up to the saw the black lab puppy in the pound standing there, near the rest of the Pound Puppies.

"Speedster are you alright? I just heard the news. I was so worried. I'm so glad your alright. I mean if you weren't alright, I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't have a best friend. Well, I would still have Applespice. But I wouldn't have a best friend without you. I'm so happy,"

"Oh hello, Brickluck. Wait! how did you get here!," Speedster said.

"Um… You know that alley, near the pound we go to sometimes?,"

"Yes. I remember. That doesn't answer my question though. How in the world did you get in here. You have an owner, you shouldn't get caught by dog catchers,"

"Um… There's a secret entrance in that alley,"

"Oh. well, that makes sense,"

"You know him?," Squirt asked.

"Yes she's my friend,"

"And they want me to get a perfect person," Speedster said to Brickluck.

"What?! You can't find an owner! You love the alley that you live in!,"

"I know,"

"I have an idea. why don't we go to that alley and see what you like about it?," Lucky suggested.

The two puppies looked at each other.

"Okay," the said in unison.

"Can we come too, Lucky?," Patches asked, running up to the older dog.

"Um… sure. I don't see why not,"

And with that, the dogs set off to the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while for them to reach it.

"Are we there yet?," Niblet asked tired.

"The last dozen times you asked that the answer was no," Speedster said annoyed.

"This time," she said smiling pointing with a paw to the alley in front of her.

"The answer is yes," she said.

The alley looked very comfortable. A small alley with a large garbage bin, painted olive green, with grey doors. There was a small but wide stone ledge at the end. There was newpaper and a small dog bed under it. It was navy blue. Despite the oldness of the alley and the rotting garbage it felt very comfortable and smelled wonderful, due to the old but great smelling furniture in the alley and the flowers that were in rows on the sides of the alley.

"So what do you guys think?," Speedster asked.

"Gee kid. It's nice," Lucky said.

A mouse ran into the alley, looking behind him, jumping in surprise and kept running. He slammed into one of Speedster's back leg. She looked down at him. He got up and started squeaking. Speedster looked nervous.

"Uh guys. I have to go take care of something. Just make yourselves comfortable and I will be right back," she said slowly backing away.

Then, without another word she ran out as quickly as she could following the mouse.

"That was suspecious," Niblet said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparky came running towards the gang looking very worried. He ran into Strudel and started squeaking.

"What?! Mr. Nut Nut's caught in a net on the roof of the building across the street with angry dogs?!," strudel exclaimed.

Sparky squeaked more.

Strudel ran off with him.

"I'm coming Mr. Nut Nut!," she exclaimed.

"What happened to Nut Lucky?," Niblet asked.

"I don't know. But he could be in danger, so go dogs go!," Lucky said.

They made it up to the roof Lucky helped Patches, Cookie helped Cupcake and Niblet helped Rebound get up, since they were smaller. But ounce they were up on the roof they saw a pack of dogs taunting Nut, who was struggling under a pinned down net.

"Mr. Nut Nut!," Strudel exclaimed.

"Oh you mean the little rat we caught," one of the dogs said and the others laughed.

"That's just mean!," Cupcake said.

Winter jumped up onto the ledge

"TANK DIGGER!," Winter screamed.

The rat jumped of her back, paws crossed.

"Let me guess. You didn't make sure the rat didn't know about this before you took the squirrel," another dog said irritated.  
"What in the name of sanity are you doing?," Winter asked annoyed.

"Um…. Well…. I…. You…. I think it's time to go. Right guys?," Tank Digger said nervously as Winter approached him slowly.

"What?," another dog said.

Winter growled softly at them.

"I… I mean. I completely agree. Let's get out of here," the dog said and they all ran away.

"And don't come back!," Winter called out.

"Uh! Their so annoying. I keep warning Tank Digger. I keep warning him," Winter said as she used a paw to pull the net up enough for Mr. Nut Nut to crawl out.


End file.
